Trip to Paradise
by Paint Your Own Path
Summary: The Edison Group has crumbled, Chloe reunited with her dad and things are back to normal...or are they? Yes she has her old life back, but it's not "normal" to her anymore. Normal is seeing Simon, Tori, Liz and Derek everyday. ON PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Darkest Powers: Trip to Paradise

Simon called the other day, said that Kit was taking the boys on a trip and was wondering if I wanted to join them. And of course, me being me, I jumped at the chance to see them. Why wouldn't I really? I haven't seen from them since the Edison Group fell 3 months ago.

So right now I'm up in my movie obsessed room packing. After Simon invited me I called dad, he's currently working in Mexico. He took the first 2 months off of work after Aunt Lauren and I came home. He was so shocked to see me that he broke down in tears as soon as I came into his view. We've really gotten close, so close that the only thing that he doesn't know about me yet is that I'm a necromancer...and I'm best friends with a witch, poltergeist-who's dead-, a sorcerer and a werewolf. Though my feelings towards the sorcerer and werewolf are a little more than friendship. I just can't figure out which one's the friend and which one's something more.

Off track, anyway after those 2 months he felt okay enough with going back to work, first only on day trips, working his way up to long trips. Aunt Lauren and I have reconnected to. We've talked through it all, and she sincerely regrets working with the Edison Group and getting my mother involved. But between you and me, getting involved with the Edison Group has changed me-for the better. Now I'm not the little Chloe who runs to her Aunt every time she needs help or is confused. Now I can hold my own, though it is nice sometimes to get a little help.

"Chloe!" Aunt Lauren Called from the bottom of the stairs. "Kit should be here any minute, are you all packed?" Aunt Lauren was going to come along with us. Kit invited her, and she still didn't fully trust Derek-the werewolf- but she got called in for work. She got a new doctor's job and she has a surgery this evening. Oh, well.

I headed towards the stairs with my luggage in toe. "Yes Aunt Lauren. It's all packed."

"Good," she smiled. "I hope you all have a nice trip." The look in her eyes made the whole scene look like she knew something I didn't.

"Do you even know where were going?" I questioned.

She headed into the kitchen, "How would I know where Kit's taking you? I'm not even going." She sat down at the island in the middle of the room and looked at me.

"Oh, I wonder. Cause it's not like you or dad for that matter really care where I go...and if I'll come back." I took a sip of my water and almost sip it out at her reaction. Her eyes held fear, her face paled and her mouth hung open but before she could reply I heard the most wonderful sound come from the front door. The sound of freedom!

"Coming" I called. I turned to Aunt Lauren and gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Then ran to the door, luggage in hand calling, "bye, I'll talk to you soon!" I reached the front door and had to take in a breath before turning the knob and opening it. My heart was pounding at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

There stood Simon and his father's car in the background, Kit and Derek inside it. Simon was beaming as soon as he came into view. We'd talked last night and he said how excited he was to see me again, how much fun we were going to have and that Derek had missed me almost as much as him, but Derek didn't show it.

I yelped and jumped into his arms. He laughed at my excitement and whispered into my ear "It's really nice to see you too Chlo. I've really missed you." I pulled back a bit to study him; all the while I had a huge grin on my face at seeing him again.

We made our way to the car, Simon carrying my luggage. I hoped into the back seat while he put my bag in the trunk. "It's nice to see you again Chloe." Kit said from the drivers spot. Derek sat in the passenger's seat, angling himself so he could look at me. "The Boys have really missed you, and I nearly had to put a silence spell on Simon so he would stop asking me when we could see you again." Kit laughed.

Simon hoped into the seat beside me as his father spoke and mumbled something about needing a repelling spell and not getting any help from a certain antisocial werewolf. I laughed at that and Derek cracked a slight smile. "It's nice to see you too, Kit. I really think we shouldn't wait 3 months to see each other again, in the future."

"I agree. How have you been?"

"I've been good. My dad spent 2 months off of work to spend with me when I came back. Aunt Lauren found a new job and I think I'll be going back to Art's school when the year starts. How about you guys?" I asked, "Have you found a place yet?"

Simon spoke up, "We've been accepted into a school and dad found a nice house about 5 minutes away from yours and 10 minutes away from the school."

Kit was driving so I didn't want to distract him right now, plus I wanted to hear from Derek too. But he was just sitting there, staring at me. Then he spoke up, "You look different."

"I grew up." I stated. Simon remarked on my hair being longer and colored different. Instead of the black Derek picked out for me, I was back to my original hair color and my red streaks. Kit stated that it looked as if I grew a few inches. Derek didn't speak, just continued to stare at me, his gaze so intense that I couldn't look away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody it's up, ta da!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Liz and I are walking around the mall.**

**Liz: Tay! OMG, look hottie at 12 o'clock!**

**Me: *turns around and squeals in delight* Oh Liz he IS cute isn't he?**

**Liz: *shakes her head* not cute, HOT!**

**Me: ok, whatever you say Lizzie.**

**Liz: *Gasps* don't call me Lizzie! That sounds like I'm 6 not 16!**

**Me: *smirks***

**Liz: *stands upon a table in the food court and screams as loud as possible* Taylor doesn't own Darkest Powers! *She looks down to see me seething* and she never will!**

**Me: *Yanks her down from the table and poor water on her head***

**Liz: *screams***

**Me: *runs for her life***

* * *

We rode in silence after that. I was staring out the window; we passed houses, stores, and buildings. After around 3 hours all knowledge of civilization was gone. All you saw were fields and trees. By then Kit had put the radio on, and I heard 'B.o.B ft Hayley Williams & Eminem – Airplanes Part 2

'allright lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen

lets pretend things would have been no different

pretend he procrastinated had no motivation

pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow away with the wind

marshall you're never gonna make it makes no sense to play the game there ain't no way that you'll win

pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends

pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend

and it wasn't time to move and schools were changing again

he wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid

he had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as sh-t

and he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as sh-t

f-ck a talent show in a gymnasium bitch you won't amount to sh-t quit daydreaming kid

you need to get your cranium checked you thinking like an alien it just ain't realistic

now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this sh-t and there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed it

and his alarm went off to wake him off but he didn't make it to the rap Olympics slept through his plane and he missed it

he's gon' have a hard time explaining to Hailey and Laney these food stamps and this WIC sh-t

cuz he never risked shit he hopes and he wished it but it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here

he pretends that…

Airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now

Uhu mm aalalalaa'

By the end of the song I had my eyes closed and was singing softly to myself. I opened them again to find Simon asleep; he was leaning against the window, perfectly peaceful with a slight smile on his face. Up front Derek had his IPod on; I could faintly hear the sounds of Linkin Park's 'Shadow of the Day'. He looked like he was focused on something so I didn't bother talking to him. I turned Kit's way and asked, "How's Tori been?"

He checked Simon in the mirror to make sure he was sleeping, and then looked at me through it before speaking. "Tori's very well considering the circumstances." After the Edison Group fell Tori's mother had died. Her mother- Mrs. Enright- had been one of the leaders for the Genius 2 project. Dr. Davidoff was her partner, and they were puppets for a guy named Mr. Saint Cloud. The night of the fight; when we were all in the hotel room Kit had mentioned that Mr. Saint Cloud would be looking for us. Luckily we weren't at the top of his list so we could live our lives again. "She's been living with the boys and me for a while. Actually she just left to visit her father in Arizona last week. She'll be meeting us about part way through." Tori's father had sold her out to her mother when she needed him most. But once her dad had found out what was going on he vowed to Tori that he would be a better dad from then on.

"Oh, well I'm glad that she's been doing well. Last time I heard from her was a week after I returned home, and that was a letter." I smiled at the memory of Tori's letter and I remember laughing at how she complained that there was no point in hand-written letters anymore when everybody could just text or email people.

Kit sighed and looked straight into my eyes when he said, "Chloe, are you really going to return to art school after what happened? Wouldn't you prefer a fresh start with all things considered?"

I had thought about this possibility. Was I really ready to face all the ridicule? What if nobody liked me anymore? If the teachers' thought I was still the unstable bomb that I was months ago.

But if I transferred to another school I would always have that piece of history on my permanent record. And I'm sure somehow the student body would find out something about my old school. "I don't know Kit. I've been over the options a lot, with Dad, Aunt' Lauren, and by myself so many times I've lost count. I try not to think about it too much though."

The car grew silent and what seemed like a few minutes later we were at our stop for the night. Both Simon and Derek were awake now-Derek had drifted off just after mine and Kit's conversation- and we all grabbed our bags.

The motel was small, and had an eerie feel to it.

As Kit and Simon checked us in, I walked to the back of the car and opened up the trunk. Yanking out the luggage that we'd need for the overnight trip, I snapped the hood shut and turned around.

I yelped thought, because right behind me stood Derek, as silent as ever. His eyes were looking into mine again and I felt something brush angst my hand.

It was Derek; he was pulling my bag out of my hand. Once he got it, he grabbed his, Simon and Kit's bags too. And walked away.

I glanced around and then sprinted over to him, after all it was evening, in a new place that quite frankly looked abandoned (It also looked like a scene from a horror movie, but I didn't really want to think about that).

Once I caught up to him I grabbed his muscular arm and he stopped immediately. But I wasn't really paying attention. As soon as we made skin-to-skin contact I felt a shock wave rake through my body. I was frozen in place, right in the middle of the parking lot. I vaguely heard the voices of Kit and Simon come closer to us but the next thing I knew I was being lifted off my feet; there was the slight scent of musky woods in the air around me. I blinked rapidly for a few minutes and realized that Derek had picked me up and was carrying me up to our room. Immediately my face turned the shade of a tomato and I tried to speak. "I-wh, I mean-" he cut me off.

"Chloe?" There was something in his eyes, but I just couldn't place it. "Are you ok? I mea-well you, you just sort of….you kno- you zoned out for a moment." He was having trouble talking tonight, must still be exhausted.

We reached the door to our room and kit slid past Derek and I, swiped the key card and strolled in. Derek set me on my feet once we were in and then he turned around and flopped into one of the double beds. Simon came in last, whistling. He was holding 2 bag, Kit had already put the remaining 2 at the end of the couch.

Simon headed towards me, "Chlo? Are you ok? You looked a little pale back there." I nodded and he exhaled. "Good, I was worried," a slight blush reached his cheeks. I nodded once more and we all silently got ready for bed. There were 2 beds in the room and a couch. I offered to take the couch since I was the smallest and I really didn't want to move (I had been sitting on it already). Simon and Kit would share a double bed at the far end of the room. Derek got the last bed near the door and the couch… Lovely, I just hoped I would be able to sleep with a hot werewolf sleeping not 15 feet away from me…

* * *

**Did you like it? I know it's not the best work ever, but it's all I can think of right now. Review if you like me or my story at all (even just a wee lill bit). Oh and I don't own Airplanes Part 2 either.**

**Can we try for, 15 reviews? Thanks guys!**

**-Taylorcutie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DP... :(**

* * *

The sun was setting, and it looked wonderful just resting atop the water. All the pink, blue, red, orange and yellows. We were on a beach and my toes were playing around in the warm summer sand. Simon, Tori, Liz, Derek, Aunt Lauren, Kit, dad and I were all sitting around in a circle, laughing together. I was just sitting and watching everyone I cared about. Derek wrapped his arms around my waist so I was sitting in front of him, my back lying against his chest.

It seemed perfect, but there was something nagging at the back of my head. Something was defiantly wrong. I looked over at Liz having an animated discussion with Simon and Kit. Wait-Liz was dead…I know that sounds really mean, but I was the only one who could see her…I was a necromancer after all.

I looked up at Derek and saw that he was leaning down to kiss me, closer and closer. Our lips were just inches apart when everything went black and I found myself on the floor.

The couch was next to me; I could hear Kit and Simon snoring in the bed across the room. Glancing over I saw Derek's large form on the bead breathing deeply. I stood up, brushed myself off and tip toed to the door. I picked up one of our room keys off the side table and slipped out of the room as quickly and quietly as I could.

Once outside I walked over to a bench and stared out at the view before me. To the left there was the parking lot and the road but to my right there were the woods.

I wanted to talk to Liz right now. I was worried about her….so I silently called to her. "Hey Chloe, how was your ride?" Her sweet little voice made me jump slightly. I really should be used to her popping up, especially when I summon her. After we talked about the car ride today and everything I asked her about what she's been up to. She said that she had been looking out for her family and meeting other friendly ghosts. By the time I told Liz that I should get back to bed before someone found me gone it was a little past 3 am.

Slipping back into the room, dropping the key back on the table and returning back to the couch I felt a fresh wave of exhaustion hit me. Right before I closed my eyes and drifted off I saw Derek lying on his bed but his eyes were open and looking straight at me.

I woke up to the sweet smell of coffee and doughnuts. I sat up, sniffed the air around me and opened my eyes. Simon was sitting at the table, Kit was brewing coffee at the counter and Derek was leaning against the wall eating a doughnut. But apparently they all had been watching me. Simon was laughing as I walked towards them, so I spit my tongue out at him but me being me, I tripped on the floor and fell into Derek's arms. I blushed and walked over to sit at the table across from Simon. Kit was chuckling silently and I saw that Derek's lips twitched up slightly.

"Good morning Chloe, would you like a cup of coffee?" Kit asked.

I nodded and thanked him, taking the steaming cup of caffeine out of his hand. I was about to take a sip when Derek spoke up, "You might want to wait a minute before drinking that Chloe. It's awful hot, you wouldn't want to burn yourself," He smiled. But I just glared at him and lifted the cup to my waiting mouth.

Holy Crap! The coffee was extremely, breath taking, super overwhelmingly hot. And my mouth was on fire. Jumping up and running over to the faucet I turned it on cold and stuck my mouth under it for 2 minutes. After my episode I returned to my seat. I grabbed a glazed doughnut and glared at all 3 men laughing in front of me.

I ate my breakfast in silence, ignoring them the whole time.

As I was finishing up Kit spoke, "I'm going to give Lauren a call, I'll be back soon." But right before he closed the door he looked at the 3 of us and said, very sternly and with complete parental authority, "Behave". We all nodded and he left.

* * *

**This is all I'm writing right now. I want to wish everybody a happy Halloween though, (yes I know I'm a bit late.) but it's my favorite holiday. Review?**

**-Taylorcutie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers and I won't until I buy the rights for it... :)**

**Simon: Wait? What did you just say?**

**Me: I said nothing... *innocent face***

**Simon: Yes, you said something about owning DP, which means you would own me *scared face***

**Me: Simon! I'm not that mean, you and the gang would be perfectly fine in my hands...**

**Simon: Derek! Come tie Taylor down! She's going to try and buy us!**

**Me: Simon, your so mean to me, you really shouldn't bring Derek into this *sad face***

**Simon: ...**

**Me: Never mind, I wouldn't want to own a group of mean people like you anyway Simon! *Runs away crying***

**Derek: *walks into room after Taylor runs out* what'd you do to her Simon?**

**Simon: You can prove nothing! *runs out of the room***

**Derek: *Sighs* Wow...**

* * *

Chapter 5

About 2 minutes after Kit walked out the door I got up and washed out my empty coffee cup. Then I went into the sitting area and saw Simon smoking weed and Derek pulled out a 6 pack of beer and offered me one, I accepted and we all spent the next hour smoking and drinking like there was no tomorrow…

No, none of that happened, fooled you didn't I?

Actually, I DID wash out my mug and walked into the sitting area, but Simon was just drawing in his sketch pad and Derek was flipping channels on the TV, looking at a station for 3 seconds then changing it again.

I sighed contently and dropped to the couch next to Derek. He spared a glance looking at me then turned back to the box. "What you working on Simon?" I asked curiously.

"You." He said, without looking up.

"W-what? Why me, I mean didn't you get enough sketches of me back when were on the run?" I asked shocked.

Now he looked up at me, "Well, you look different then before Chloe, so I've decided that if you continue to change every time I see you then imma draw every one of your 'new' looks." He sounded satisfied.

I gave him a look that said 'really'? He continued, "Well there's that and there was nothing else to draw. This room is boring, my creative mind is shut down and you can only draw Derek so many times." Simon had a huge grin plastered across his face at the end.

I burst into a laughing fit. And Derek finally detached his eyes from the TV and said, "And there are only so many times I can stand to hear you whine Simon." Apparently he'd been following along with our conversation.

His comment only made my throw my hand over my mouth and double over in more giggles. Oh, and Simons look helped too.

"Anyway," I spoke up after I caught my breath again. "What shall we do considering Kit's gone?"

Simon had a look of pure evil upon his face and I saw him mumble something as his eyes moved from me to Derek. Next thing I knew I was flying up into the air and squeaked. Derek jumped up and caught me when I came falling straight towards him.

I looked back to Simon and was about to glare at him like Derek was but then he winked at me. And me being me, I blushed, and then I glanced up at Derek and gave him a peck on the cheek, "thanks." I whispered into his ear.

Derek froze, and I mentally squeaked. I jumped out of his arms while he was still dazed and walked to my phone, which was now ringing- Down to you, you're pushing and pulling me down to you. But I don't know what I, now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself….- looking at the caller ID I didn't recognize the number. Hmmm, wonder who it is.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, mentally cursing myself at how timid I sounded.

"Chloe? This is Chloe right?" I sighed in relief how strange Tori sounded.

"Yeah, Tori it's me." The boys turned my way hearing their sisters' voice, thus stopping their previous conversation. "How's it going with your dad?"

"It's alright, but I think I'm going to head back earlier than I planned." As if she knew what I was going to say next she continued, "I'm feeling a bit homesick- and if you tell anyone I'll murder you in your sleep Chloe. Also it's a bit, awkward here, it was fine at first, but then dad introduced me to his new girlfriend and…well, we didn't really 'hit it off' when we came face to face." She sounded a bit annoyed.

"So how early are you cutting your trip Tori? When are you coming home?" I questioned.

"Well, I kind of want to get out of here ASAP, so I'll try to catch the next plain outta here. Let me check when that'll be, hang on a sec." I heard typing on her end of the line so I assumed she was on her computer. "Okay, the next flight is tomorrow at noon. There's also one tonight but I don't want to just split on dad like that so I think I can stand a few more hours, no matter how annoying his girlfriend is." Yup, she's definitely annoyed!

"Ok then, I'll tell Kit about your change of plans when he gets back and I guess I'll see you soon Tori! Bye for now." I was feeling very happy that I wouldn't be the only female in this group of males for much longer.

"Bye Chloe! Oh and tell Derek to hurry up and make a move before I knock some sense into him." A slight blush appeared on my face and I said my last farewell then slammed the cell shut, but not before I added her into my contacts list.

"Thanks Tori, thanks so flippin much…." I mumbled as I set my cell on the table closest to me. When I turned back to the boys, I saw Simon hit Derek's head, most likely because Derek said something he found stupid.

"So," I started, "now what?"

I kept looking between the two until one of them broke the silence. "Well, since I finished my sketch of the beautiful Miss Chloe, why don't we watch a movie?"

I nodded and Simon moved to the rather impressive movie collection placed by the television box. "When did you get all those?" I asked in awe.

"I've been collecting," he replied with a goofy smile upon his face. After looking through the stack he came over to me with 3 movies in hand.

There was James Bond, Mission impossible and Salt. "Well, I haven't seen Salt yet. Why don't we give that one a shot?" Simon agreed and Derek just grunted. Some things never change…

The three of us settled down on the couch to spend the next 2 hours watching spies, undercover agents and a lot of gore.

I relaxed next to Derek on one side and Simon on the other and thought; I'm finally in my element.

* * *

**I haven't updated in forever... so I'm going to say this. I've had this chapter ready for posting but the day I was going to update I got a bit distracted...I found out someone in my family had passed away, so that weekend was spent at calling hour, and the service and comforting relatives... Then a week later I got the flu and was outta school for a week and it took me forever to make up all my work, and I was recently introduced to midterms, and this is the 1st chance I've had in a while...So I'm very sorry about the delay...I think it's was way too long a wait for all my reviewers. I'm sorry. Now I'll bid you all adue, and study for my exam tomorrow...yay...I really should be studying if I don't want to fail so good night all!**

**-Taylorcutie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Sitting on my bed writing chapter for TTP***

**Chloe: *sneaks up on me and screams in my ear***

**Me: What the hell was that for? God Chloe, you scared me! I'm trying to write a story for you, Derek , Simon and Tori!"**

**Chloe: *Laughs* Yeah, but it was funny. You should have seen your face!"**

**Me: *Glares daggers at Chloe***

**Chloe: *reads over my shoulder* "You forgot something"**

**Me: "What? Where! No I didn't!"**

**Chloe: "Yes you did!" *points to top of chapter* "You forgot the Disclaimer!"**

**Me: *Spits tongue at petite blond* "What if I didn't want to put a disclaimer?"**

**Chloe: *Gasps* "You can't do that Taylor! You don't own any of us!"**

**[27 minutes of arguing later…]**

**Me: "Ugg! Fine, you win! I don't own Darkest Powers!"**

**Chloe: *pumps fist in the air* "Taylor doesn't own ME!"**

**[Chloe runs out of the room and I do a face-palm.]**

* * *

Chapter 6

After Salt, we had decided to watch a few more movies. But that led to an all-day movie marathon. So when Kit came home, later than expected I might add, it was past nightfall and I had zonked out two hours prior.

Simon had woken me up; he offered to let me sleep on one of the beds this time. But I declined, saying that I was way too tired and lazy to move now. Plus I was rather comfortable.

There wasn't much noise after that, Simon and Kit retreated to their joined bed and Derek muffled around for a little longer before crashing for the night.

I was walking in the woods, wait a minute, I knew this area. This area….well I couldn't place my finger on it, but somehow I knew that that I'd been here before. Weird.

Then the scene changed, there I was, standing at my old locker in A.R. Gurney (A.N.-that's the name of the school, right?). Why was I here?

I saw Tori and Simon, what? Since when did Tori and Simon go to a school of the arts? And, if they were here, than where was Derek?

"Chloe!" Tori called, dashing over towards me, Simon on her tail.

The scene changed again, I was standing on the edge of a cliff. Crap, where the hell am I? "Chloe!" Someone was calling my name, and a figure was running towards me in the distance, closer and closer it got. Derek, it was Derek who was calling me.

My hand instinctively stretched out, hoping to touch him but before I could move forward I was falling. Falling and screaming.

Oh no, it's over, everything…over. I'll never see Derek again. Or Simon, Kit or Tori….I'll never talk to Aunt Lauren of Dad again. No! Dad. I felt tears leak out of my eyes, poor dad. What have I done? How could I just leave him? I was all he had left after mom died.

But, mom….I could finally see my mother again. Was it worth it? Well, I guess it didn't matter no. I am going to die anyway, weather I want to or not.

"Chloe, sweetheart."

…I knew that voice, but that's impossible, she's been dead for years. And I've never been able to see her ghost.

"Baby." I could see her now, she was falling with me.

"Mommy," I cried, I missed her so much. She looked the same as I remember. The most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Baby, don't cry." I felt her hand wipe away the tears from my face, only for them to return moments later. "Hush, Chloe, it's alright sweetie"

My head shook back and forth franticly. "How is it alright mom? I'm about to leave everybody I love. As soon as I hit the ground I'll be dead."

A smile was growing on her face now, "No you won't baby, and it's not time for you to die yet."

And with that she placed a hand over my heart; I could feel a tingling sensation move throughout my whole body.

Then everything went dark.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember any dream I might have had, oh well. And unlike yesterday, the only person in the hotel room was Simon. Kit and Derek must have stepped outside for a bit.

Rubbing my arm, which lost feeling in it because I had slept on it the wrong way; I slumped down in the chair across from Simon. He looked up and gave me a soft smile. "Had a bad dream?" He inquired, passing me a cup of coffee.

I shrugged, "Not sure, I can't remember it."

"Really?" He probed. "You were screaming a moment ago."

"And you didn't do anything about it?" I asked skeptically. It didn't sound like Simon to leave me screaming asleep or not.

He held up his hands in defense, "Hey, I ran over to you the first time and tried to wake you but couldn't. Then you calmed down for a while but just started up again and this time I was going to wake you up but you managed to do that all on your own." He smirked.

"Ok," I mumbled into my coffee. "Could you understand anything I said?"

"Kind of," I raised my eyebrow. "Well, you said 'mom' quite a few times," I blushed. "You also said Tori, Derek's and my name a few times. But besides that, it was all noise."

"Thanks," I smiled to him and he returned the favor.

"No problem."

As Simon returned to his sketch pad I started thinking. What could I have been dreaming about? And why did I say 'mom'? I haven't had a bad dream about her in years!

Before I could voice my thoughts to Simon and ask his opinion. Kit walked into the room and told us that we were going to head out soon.

Derek was checking us out and he'd meet us in the car when we got all our bags out. We were meeting Tori sometime today and if we didn't want to make her wait in the airport for us, we had to get a move on.

* * *

**Ok, short chapter, kind of a filler. Now, I know I've been gone for a long time, and I mean a really long time people! I deeply apologies. And I am sincerely sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you. Because of my delayed absence, I cannot remember where I was going with this story. So I will try and remember (that'd be nice, right?) and get the ball rolling again. But I just want you all to know that I've no idea where this is headed now.**

**Ummm…again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. But I please ask you to forgive me from the bottom of your hearts.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear from each and every one of you!**

**Talk to you soon,**

**-Taylorcutie**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello to all of my magnificent readers. I'm very sorry to say this, but I'm putting this story on pause.**

**I know that I haven't been updating enough anyways but I've decided that this way at least you all know that I won't be working on this story. It's not that I don't like this story it's just that this was one of the first stories that I wrote (and that was around 4 years ago). I'll still be writing fanfic and I still really want to finish this story, it's just that I've had writers block on this one (and another) for so long, I think that if I just take a break-and let every who reads this know that I'm taking a break-I'll do better when I come back.**

**Now I have no idea when I will come back to this story but I promise you all that I will. In the mean time I would love it if you guys could check out my other stories.**

**Thank you ever so much and I owe you all a lot. I really love my readers.**

**-Taylorcutie**

**P.s. - this is a list of everyone who's reviewed my story. Thank you all! I love reading all of your reviews, it really makes my day.**

derekandchloex3

chloeify123

gsquared552

Lilly87

suzi1811

elizi02

enosselesueht

readeatsleep

3579JM

Winkadink

Silverymoonxoxo

Moon-called-princess

TotalBookNerd

Elliesweets

TheBlueEyedOne

SweetDreamzz3116

Chlerek-Lover-8


End file.
